Tears No Longer Shed
by itachikitsune
Summary: A month has gone by since Ezekiel, Eve, Cassandra, and Jake have been called upon to be Librarians. Jake feels like he needs to right his wrongs. Will he be able to fix what he's done, or will he lose what he didn't even know he needed?
1. Chapter 1

**(A.N. Itachikitsune here, it's been a while since I've been on FanFiction to actually write something. I'm back now though and have decided to try my hand at writing a story for The Librarians. I love the show, almost as much as I love Leverage. I can't say this is my best work since it was hastily written, but I figured I'd post it anyway. Even though I wrote it quickly, I still had fun. I hope you like it, Itachikitsune.)**

Tears No Longer Shed

Cassandra curled up tighter against the bookshelves at her back. She felt numb and distant, like she was separate from her body. She couldn't believe how far the Serpent Brotherhood was willing to go. She could still hear Flynn's shocked gasp as his pet sword pierced his flesh. It was times like these when Cassandra really hated her photographic memory. The look of betrayal on Jake's face made her stomach twist in revulsion. Had she truly been so desperate to rid herself of a tumor to the point where she was willing to endanger the rest of the world?

Yes, she had been, and she would be haunted by the choice she made for the rest of her life. When Flynn, Ezekiel, Jake, and Eve had found her, Cassandra had been stunned that Flynn had pushed for her release. He'd said she'd had her reasons, as if he'd understood her position.

But then, she supposed he did. He'd lost Judson after all and nobody knew how his death had came to pass. In the end, Cassandra had saved Flynn's life in a last ditch effort. She hadn't done it to get back in the other's good graces, she did it because he'd been the first one to give her the time of day since her parents. He'd also been the one to open her eyes to the world. In the short time she'd been in Jenkin's annex, Flynn had rapidly became a sort of father figure to her. Just as Eve became like a mother to her. Ezekiel was like the younger sibling that everybody else in the family had to yank out of troublesome situations. Now Jenkins, he reminded her of a grumpy grandfather.

Then there was Jake Stone. The man was rough around the edges, but he'd made her feel safe. He'd been the one to figure out that there was too much going on in her head and helped her slow down her thought process. So what if he'd used someone else's method, he'd still helped her. No only that, but he was one of the few people that didn't stare as if she were a freak when she had one of her mathematical episodes. Cassandra saw him as an older brother, but then that image had crumbled when she'd betrayed the other Librarians.

She honestly wondered why the library hadn't rejected her from its dwellings. Cassandra certainly deserved it. She'd felt so powerless. Suddenly, she could hear footsteps coming towards her and curled up even tighter, if that were possible. Jake sighed as he looked around for Cassandra. For a person who attracted an entire room's attention, she was very good at hiding when she wanted to. He'd been wrong to judge her for what she'd done. He needed to talk to her and make this right.

He rounded the corner and paused when he heard sniffling. Jake looked down and there was the missing girl he'd been looking for. Cassandra was curled up on her side, tears streaming down her face. Misery and guilt practically floated off her and Jake felt so much worse. She already felt guilty for what she'd done and he'd made it worse by throwing her actions back in her face before they'd released her. He'd seen her flinch at his words, but at the time, he hadn't really cared. He'd just been angry that she'd be so trusting. With what she was capable of, Jake had thought she'd be more cautious.

He watched her for a couple more seconds before he spun on his heel and went to find some things. Cassandra sighed in relief as the footsteps retreated and she wondered who it had been. Jake came back with two things and set them down off to the side. " Scrunching yourself up like that can't be comfortable." said Jake as he knelt down. Cassandra jerked in surprise as she heard that familiar voice. She opened her eyes and saw the last person she ever expected to see.

" You can't be real, your just a figment of my imagination." whispered Cassandra. " Wishful thinking is something that you don't indulge in often is it?" asked Jake. He sat down in front of her and all she could do was stare.

 **(A.N. This story takes place a month after the first episode of the first season.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**( A.N. I just realized that I've stated that this story takes place a month after the first episode of the first season four times now. I apologize for the repetition, it was completely unintentional. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter, Itachikitsune.)**

" What do you want? I'm useless." whispered Cassandra. " You are not useless. I was wrong to yell at you." said Jake.

" No, you weren't. I did something atrocious and I deserve a lot worse then yelling." said Cassandra. " No, I want you to listen to me. I was upset and I'd let my mouth run away from me. I understand why you were so quick to side with them, I do. I mean seriously. They offered you an ultimatum that no sane person would've been able to pass up, let alone someone who's days are numbered. I would've done the same in your position." said Jake.

" No you wouldn't have. You would've found another way." said Cassandra. " I would have given up after a while. We've all made mistakes Cassandra, me included. There are many things that I wish I hadn't done. I'm a hypocrite, I really am. This has been eating at you. I caused sixty five percent of your pain and I need to fix the damage. Besides, brothers shouldn't hurt their sisters, intentionally or not." said Jake.

Cassandra gasped and her eyes widened. She couldn't have heard him right, there's no way. Cassandra looked shocked at Jake's words and said man resolved to calm down and think before he jumped to conclusions in the future. " You still see me as your sister?" asked Cassandra. " Yes. I'm sorry." said Jake. A small smile came to Cassandra's face and Jake and reached out, grabbing her shoulders. He sat her up and she scooted up to him.

Jake could see hesitation in her eyes as she decided weather to hug him or not. Seconds later, that decision was made for her. Jake wrapped his arms around her and Cassandra buried her face in his neck. Relief manifested in the form of tears as Cassandra realized that he still loved her.

Her sobs were loud and heartbreaking. " Ssh, let it all go." said Jake. And she did. Twenty minutes of hearty crying went by before her sobs tapered off into sniffles and Jake rubbed her back. " Feel better Darling?" asked Jake. " Yes." said Cassandra. Hearing the nickname he'd so lovingly given her spoken by him, proved one thing. He meant what he'd said. Jake dropped his arms and scooted back a bit from her, grabbing the tissue box. He handed it to her and she took it, blowing her nose. Cassandra threw it away after that and he gave her a smile.

" I really don't blame you for being upset with me. Though, it still hurt." said Cassandra. " I know it did, and I'll be making it up to you for a long time." said Jake. " No you won't. I'm not the type of person that holds grudges. I don't want anything from you." said Cassandra. " Well, your getting something anyway. Then again, what you're getting is something you really never lost." said Jake. Cassandra smiled as she heard that and he grabbed her. He moved her back against his chest and she moved so she was sideways against his chest with her legs curled.

" You remind me of a cat you know that?" asked Jake. " I like to curl. It's comfortable and I can see if anyone's going to throw stuff at me." said Cassandra. " Why would anyone throw anything at you?" asked Jake. " When you start blurting out what people think is nonsense in random places, it turns a few heads." said Cassandra. " They shouldn't do that." said Jake. " People do a lot of things they shouldn't. I've learned to live with it." said Cassandra. " You shouldn't have to." said Jake. Cassandra smiled and Jake wrapped his arms back around her.

They sat like that for a while, time going unnoticed as the two relished in once again being close to each other. After all, siblings didn't like to be separate for long. Cassandra shivered and snuggled into Jake's chest, her action reminding him of the other item he'd brought. He dropped his arms and backed up a bit before turning his upper body. Jake grabbed the thick, fluffy blue blanket that had laid unneeded until now and wrapped it around her. She looked snug as a bug in a rug and Cassandra's smile was wide. Jake moved so he was once again at her back and she snuggled into his chest. Jake wrapped his arms back around her with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

This is what she had needed for so long, Jake's soft, quiet love. Cassandra had never realized how much she needed it, him, until that very moment. " You really can't go on long without taking care of someone can you?" asked Cassandra after a short time of silence. " No, I can't. I try not to go overboard though as a lot of folks find it annoying." said Jake. " Well I don't." said Cassandra. " I'm glad you still let me do this even after I was a jerk to you for a month." said Jake. " I don't blame you. I know how hard it is to trust someone after they hurt you, but I'm going to work to regain what I've lost in my hasty behavior." said Cassandra.

" Darling, you haven't lost anything. I still trust you to have my back and everybody else's. I just needed to cool off." said Jake. " I hope so." said Cassandra. She'd said it so quietly that he almost missed it. Jake moved around so he was in front of her. " Look at me, Cassandra." murmured Jake. She did very slowly and he took her face in his hands. " I've meant every word, and I can see that you know that, so why so much trepidation?" asked Jake. " I've been hurt so much, I just don't want to be played again." said Cassandra. " I would never lie to you Cassandra. Yeah, I'm quick to anger more often then I'd like to admit actually. But I will never, ever, hurt you like this again. I'm so sorry." said Jake.

He gently tightened his grip on her face and the raw honesty in his eyes almost sent Cassandra into tears once again. He let go of her face and smiled. It was then Cassandra finally felt safe. She knew in her heart that he'd never intentionally hurt her, but when he was angry, anything was possible. But then again, that was what family did. They got angry at each other and that lead to pain. But once everything was talked out and sorted through, it paved the way to healing and made bonds stronger.

Cassandra had no doubt in her mind that something like this might happen again, minus betraying a new group of friends, thing. Now though, they'd be able to work through the pain with unclouded minds and a truck load of coffee. Jake was a Texan boy and he loved his brews. What southern guy didn't? Every once in a while though, Cassandra could convince him to drink some coffee and read a book in her corner of the library. They all had their own sections after all. Just because it was a magical library, didn't mean it couldn't be accommodating.

Jake eventually moved back behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled in with a grin. Cassandra was one of those people that liked to be held and Jake loved holding people. They made an odd, but perfect pair of siblings. They lived in a world where magic was real and their definition of normal was so far from reality it bordered on insane, but neither of them would trade it for anything.

Their lives were crazy, constantly rushing around different parts of the world to cover up and fix supernatural occurrences that science couldn't ever hope to understand. More often then not, a lot of jobs they did had them in life or death situations. Who ever said that jobs didn't come with occupational hazards? Sometimes it was hard to slow down their rapidly beating hearts long enough to stop and take a calming breath, but they managed. Talking was never easy for them. More times then not, it was like the elephant in the room that everybody knew was there, but resolutely ignored until forcibly prodded by someone else. Once they started though, it became easier to deal with problems, no matter what they were.

Hours later Cassandra and Jake moved. Cassandra folded up the blanket before they went off in search of Ezekiel. They eventually found him. When said man caught sight of them, a grin lit up his face. " See? I knew you'd resolve your issues." said Ezekiel. Cassandra giggled and shared a smile with Ezekiel. Jake caught their looks and arched an eyebrow in inquiry. " Your stubborn attitude makes it hard for you to admit when your wrong. I wasn't sure if you were going to forgive her or not." said Ezekiel. Jake looked a little hurt at that and Ezekiel walked over to him, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. He let go after a minute and stepped back, laying a hand on Jake's arm.

" I didn't say that to be mean, I'm just making you aware. I still love you, Little Brother." said Ezekiel. His grin had turned into a smirk. " I know I'm like that, I'm trying to be better. Didn't you need that little suction cup gadget that sticks to glass in the place of a human hand? I mean if you used your hand and the glass had pressure sensors, that wouldn't be good." said Jake. Innocence practically dripped off his words and Ezekiel glared at him. Cassandra couldn't help but smile at the two and shake her head as they dissolved into a bickering match. This is what life was supposed to be like, full of love and gentle teasing. With tears no longer needing to be shed due to pain.

 **( A.N. This is the last chapter of Tears No Longer Shed. I hope you've all enjoyed this story so far, Itachikitsune.)**


End file.
